


Apodyopis

by hollydermovoi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brief mentions of gore, M/M, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: MorMor - apodyopis. Bonus points if it's simultaneously creepy and fluffy :D</p><p>Apodyopis - The act of mentally undressing someone. (I shall do my best).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apodyopis

Being Jim Moriarty’s second in command was perpetually boring, he’d really had no choice but to picture the man naked. Sure, at first, it was stripping his shirt of mentally and then he had pleasure of picturing the wanker getting vivisected, but once he saw the gorgeous tattoo on Jim’s chest, he couldn’t imagine letting anyone ruin such a fine work of art. So after that he stripped Jim down to his waist just to remember the piece, only to be painfully reminded of how poorly his memory captured such beauty the next rare time he saw Jim half naked.

This mental game of recreation and disappointed kept him sufficiently awake and focused on Jim for months. But then he was bored again. So he started picturing the man naked for the shock value.

Then came the fantasies. Dark ones, about cutting Jim open and licking what spilled and letting him do the same, and awkwardly romantic ones where he let Jim kiss him and they made love.

Those made him so uncomfortable, he often had to spend hours on the range to feel properly like himself again. They also really turned him on.

And as it turns out, it turned Jim on too. One second Sebastian had been contemplating Jim only wearing a tie, and next they were kissing hesitantly. They ended up making love that night, and just before he left, Jim threatened to skin him if he dared let anyone in on their little secret.

It was things like these that provided the comfortable knowledge that despite the brief kisses and love making, they were, in fact, quite evil at heart.


End file.
